


Что ты сделал с ногами?

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [9]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: То, о чём мечтают все девушки.
Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж





	Что ты сделал с ногами?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [без названия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661888) by さり@sri_ky2. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Переводчик - [Azma](https://vk.com/kazechio), эдитор - [Солнце нового мира](https://ficbook.net/authors/17342)

[Смотреть в полном размере на imgbox](http://imgbox.com/g/kxxBrSNUjP)

  



End file.
